Five Nights At Molly's Part 2
Sorry for anyone who enjoyed this little Fnam series. I'm not going to continue it. Reason? Idk, just not much of a Fnaf person anymore. If there is someone out there who wants to have this story continue, you could make part 3 yourself if you want! I just don't want to continue this thing. Sorry for the inconvenience. Notes (Plz read always. Notes may change at times) Note1: The child souls of the Guppies have the same names as their robots. Note2: This is a Fnaf and Bubble guppies crossover Note3: Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMOnh7JrtaY (WARNING! Blood) (But it is not exactly like the vid, there are some differences) Note4: WARNING! There will be killing on this one. If ur sensitive u may not want to read. Note5: Any mistakes? Tell me in the comments! Note6: Goby is Goldie, right? And Goldie is Fredbear, correct? So Yellow Molly is actually Goby (a.k.a. golden Goby) Note7: My version of BG is kinda different. Molly is pretty selfish (Just my version. Sorry Molly fans) and Goby is sensitive (He actually may be). Just wanted to tell you guys for the avoid of confusion. Characters * Molly as Freddy * Oona as Chica * Nonny as Bonnie * Gil as Foxy * Deema as Mangle, Springtrap or Spring Bonnie (Yes, she is all three of them) * Goby as Golden Freddy * Mr.Grumpfish as Purple guy * Little fish as Puppet Story :D Part 2: Later Molly looked around. Molly: Why are we meeting a Yellow Molly? Something isn’t right. I don’t like this. Gil: Come on! It will be fun! We get to meet something special! Molly: *sarcastically* Ya. Sure, following a stranger is LOTS of fun. Our parents are waiting outside ya’know! Nonny: A stranger? No. It’s just Molly. Of course we could trust her. Oona looked at yellow Molly with Happiness Oona: It’s not just any Molly, It’s a yellow Molly! Nonny and Molly looked at Oona. Molly looked at her with a “Wha?” face and Nonny looked at her with happiness. Seeing Oona happy makes Nonny smile, it’s because they were the best of friends. Deema went to tease her friend Deema: Molly…..Are u scared? Molly: I’M NOT! Nonny: Well, what does the birthday boy think? Goby: We had a lot of fun today. Of course we will be safe. Molly can’t hurt us. Nonny looked at Molly Nonny: See? Goby thinks its fine. Molly face palmed. She just thought that the yellow Molly would do something. Usually because when she comes to Molly Fazgupppy’s pizza, she never sees a yellow Molly. Oona, with happiness, screamed “YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Molly: but….but… our…..are………p- parents….never mind……….. As the little guppies walked up to Molly Fazgupppy (A.k.a. yellow robot Molly (a.k.a. robot Goby)), Goby told her/it Goby: LEAD THE WAY YELLOW MOLLY! :D Molly: ……….guys…….. Yellow Molly (A.k.a. Goby): huhhuhuhuuhu! FOLLOW ME LITTLE KIDDIES! OVER THERE! :D Goby called out to Molly Goby: u coming? Molly, while eye twitching replied: ya………. Later, the guppies followed Yellow Molly. They went to the staff room and when they were there, yellow Molly shut the door. When yellow Molly locked the door, 3 mysterious figures appeared in front of the locked door. They were 3 little fish and each of them had a puppet mask. They were called little fish, and they were worried about something…… Nonny and Goby looked confused. Nonny: there is nothing in here…….. Oona, being one of the sensitive ones (The other is Goby), went behind Nonny. Oona: I’m scared of the dark……………AND WE CAN’T EVEN PLAY HIDE AND SEEK! D: Nonny comforted her, and as he was, Yellow Molly’s paw fell, and a green fin appeared! Gil looked around Gil: what are we hear for??? Molly, with the angriest face, looked at yellow Molly. Gil looked at Molly Gil: Molls, you ok? Molly pointed to what was wrong, Gil looked more confused than usual. The yellow Molly was gone. Well, her suit was... Everyone, even the unboring Deema, was shocked. After yellow Molly’s suit was gone, a green fish with a purple suit showed up. Goby: Uh……..Who are you? Oona: WOW! Ur outfit is AMAZING! (Oona likes purple XD) Mr.Grumpfish: *Holds knife* well, thank you…… Molly had no choice but to yell Molly: IS THAT A KNIFE!?!?!!! Mr.Grumpfish: It’s a tooth pick l:( Goby looked at him Goby: Why did you bring us here? Mr.Grumpfish: this is a dark place. I bet you’re all scared…………. If you are all locked inside. Grumpfish laughed: I ACTUALLY LOCKED THE DOOR BEHIND ME! :D Nonny looked scared, Goby was worried, Deema and Gil were still shocked, Oona was confused and Molly…..Well……..U know…. Nonny: Hey, could you put the knife away……..Plz? I’m scared of knifes…….. Mr. Grumpfish was angry Mr.Grumpfish: Can we get this over already, I DON’T LIKE UR UGLY FACES! Goby was terrified, Deema looked like she was going to punch the stranger in the face, and Molly….. Molly: I think I’m just…………..Jus- NOBODY LISTENS TO ME!!!!!!! Molly went to the Green fish and yelled at him Molly: LOOK! OUR PARENTS ARE OUTSIDE! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO US, THEY WILL JUST CALL THE POLICE! AND IF YOU HURT US, THEY WILL AR- Before Molly finished her sentence, Grumpfish stabbed her in the head(Like I said in my notes, there will be killing in this part, if you are sensitive, you may not want to read). Everyone, was, terrified. They lost something. Deema lost her friend, Goby and Nonny lost their leader, Gil lost his crush and Oona really did not lose anything but her happiness. Mr. Grumpfish has teach them a lesson Mr. Grumpfish: Never approach anyone with a knife. Did your parents tell you guys that? Goby and Oona were so sensitive, that they just started crying. Gil, even though he wasn’t sensitive, was crying. He never thought he would lose his best friend. Not just his friend, his crush. Mr.Grumpfish grabbed the knife from Molly’s head. Gil was crying so hard he never cried this hard in his life. He went to Molly. Goby went to the corner, while crying, he thought to himself How……..Why would this happen…… Mr.Grumpfish: U kids don’t think before you act, RIGHT?! Nonny looked at how much Oona was crying. Oona was his best friend, she was the awesome friend anyone would ask for. Nonny: You monster……. S- STOP IT! Mr. Grumpfish: hmm…. Stop what? He went to Nonny, with the knife still in his hand. Mr. Grumpfish: What shall be stopped? Nonny: Thi- This is not funn- That’s it. Nonners was gone. Killed. Deema, Oona and Goby felt their heart pounding faster than the speed of light. Oona was the youngest, Deema needed to protect her. Without Nonny, no one would protect Oona. Crying, Deema went to Oona. The blond hugged Oona, but Oona ran to Nonny. Mr.Grumpfish: Does it hurt when you lose someone you love? I feel your pain. Twice. The purple suited man grabbed Oona Mr.Grumpfish: It hurts a lot………Nice knowing you…………… Deema couldn’t help but run to the fish before it was too late. But it was too late. She was dead. The man knew how Deema loved candy by seeing what she has done on that day, so he told her. Mr.Grumpfish: LOOK OVER THERE! CANDY! Deema: WHERE! :D Deema got stabbed. She honestly would have lived if she wasn’t dumb. Goby saw everyone, Deema, Oona, Nonny and Molly killed by a monster. He felt super sad when seeing his blond hair girlfriend dead. Gil was his only hope. Mr. Grumpfish looked at Gil Mr.Grumpfish: knifes are dangerous, you know. I heard you and your stupid friend say you love pirates. Want to be a pirate? As well, Gil was killed. It was the last of everyone. Mr. Grumpfish: where is the little birthday boy? Part 3 coming soon Other parts Part 1: Five Nights At Molly's: Part 1 Part 3: Five Nights At Molly's Part 3 Story by Dobyiscool